Elle's New Road
by baglady101
Summary: Horatio is finding he can love again, but he wonders if he can fit into her world of horses, country/western dance halls and in general the country life. He is willing to try though for he is tired of being alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Elle's New Road**

As the sun was setting outside the big windows in his office, Horatio sat at his desk finishing up the stack of paperwork that had collected over the past few days. Before he knew it, his mind wandered to a young lady he had recently met, Elle Toring. She had been on his mind a lot lately, and he was trying to sort his feelings out concerning her. At the time they met, she had severe self-image issues, and had even attempted to hang herself, all of which he could identify with unfortunately. He thought about the times when he wanted to end it all, but was brought back to the matter that he had a "family", his team who needed him, and in the last few years, a son who still needed his guidance, even though he was almost grown and was presently serving in the army in Afghanistan. He also thought that his job of protecting the citizens of Miami from the criminal element that was growing in leaps and bounds, helped keep his focus on the living.

He finished the paperwork and contemplated calling Elle to check on how she was doing, just like he had done several times in the last three months. She had been going to therapy sessions and he could sense that she was making huge strides in her recovery, even just through their phone conversations. He wondered if she was ready to start living again. Pushing her number on his speed dial, he thought it was time that he helped her get readjusted to relationships with others.

"Elle, hi, it's Horatio. How are you today?" "I'm glad to hear everything is good with you. You do sound chipper this evening." "I am fine, still at the lab finishing up some reports." "Um…if you are not busy tomorrow evening, would you like to have dinner with me? Nothing fancy so, won't be dressy, just thought I would take you to a nice place in Miami Beach." "You can? Great! Pick you up at 6:30?" "No, I don't mind driving out to your place it will allow me to unwind from my day." "Ok then, see you tomorrow!"

Horatio punched his phone off and smiled for the first time in a long time. Even though the incident where he met Elle had not been pleasant, he felt that she was making great strides in overcoming the fact that her dad had murdered the girls responsible for tormenting her through her college years and beyond. Horatio had felt for the man, what father would enjoy seeing his daughter suffer? He knew that he would feel the same if he had a daughter. It was just in most men's minds to protect women, at least that's how he felt. It came from his childhood, watching his own mother being tormented for years by his father until he brought it to an abrupt end when he killed his father.

Horatio woke up to the irritating sound of his cell phone buzzing by his head on the table. The sun was just beginning to shed light on a new day, one that he looked forward to ending with a pleasant dinner. "Caine," he answered abruptly. "Frank, what do you have?" "OK…I'll see you in about 30 minutes." Horatio clicked the phone off and went in the bathroom, turning on the shower. After a quick shower and shave, he put on his usual dark suit and headed for the kitchen to retrieve a cup of coffee. His coffee maker automatically turned on each morning at 6 to save him time. Quickly locking the door while holding his cup of coffee with his other hand, he made his way to the hummer thinking the crime scene he was going to was just five minutes from his condo.

After an early quick start, everything else seemed to be routine for the rest of the day. The crime scene this morning had a fair amount of trace evidence, and the team had concluded without a doubt the person who was responsible for the shooting of a young man found in the parking lot of one of the numerous big box stores that littered Miami's landscape. Horatio was glad the day was relatively easy so, he would not be as tired for tonight. Tonight! He had a "date"! It had been quite some time since he could say that….perhaps too long!

Horatio met Calleigh in the hall of the lab on his way to the elevators. "Wow, Horatio, you seem happy to be leaving at an early hour!" "That I am, Cal!" "OK, have a good evening!" "I sure plan to!" Horatio said with a wink. When the elevator doors closed, Calleigh said to herself, something is up with Horatio and for once it seemed like something good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Date Night**

Horatio could not believe how nervous he was as he finished dressing. He had been having second thoughts all afternoon if he was doing the right thing. _Can I really do this?_ He kept thinking to himself. Then he thought I _must. _ At least give it a try and see where it goes. I owe myself that much, he thought.

_5:30!_ While I have been debating with myself, time has gotten away. By the time I drive across Miami, including a stop at a florist shop and then on to pick up Elle, I will just make it on time he thought as he locked the door and walked to his car.

Driving up to the Toring's house at 6:29pm, which he chided himself for because in his mind he was late, he realized his hands were trembling. _Get a grip Caine, he thought. _Stepping out of his dark putty color, Acura sedan with a single rose in hand he walked to the door. Before ringing the doorbell he drew in a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves.

The big door opened revealing Elle, "You look beautiful," Horatio exclaimed as he handed her the rose.

"Why thank you Lieutenant," she replied. "And you look very dashing!" Elle returned with a smile.

"Um, Horatio, please."

She seemed as nervous as he felt because her face turned slightly pink and she immediately looked down at her feet.

Quickly recovering she said, "I'm sorry, Horatio it is."

"No need to apologize ma'am. Ready?"

"Yes, I have been looking forward to this evening all day! Come in for a minute while I get a vase for my rose."

He entered the big house and as he stood in the foyer, he could not help remembering when he had been in this house concerning a totally different matter. Then suddenly he felt a nervous feeling beginning deepinside_. Hope you can make tonight worth her expectations Caine! He began to realize, he was definitely out of practice in the area of entertaining a lady!_

Offering her his arm, they strolled down the sidewalk to his car. He opened and held the car door for her and waited until she was secured by the seatbelt before closing her door. He felt like he was walking on air as he made his way to the driver's door.

Neither realized a pair of eyes was watching from an upstairs window. _I really hope this helps_ _her_, thought her mother. The Lieutenant seemed nice and well-mannered after observing his actions toward her daughter. Even though he was an older man she hoped that a friendship was beginning between the two.

The drive helped relax them both as they made pleasant small talk and shared a laugh or two. Horatio also found out in their conversation that Elle loved Italian food. A definite plus in his book, he happily thought to himself. It took longer than Horatio expected to reach their dining spot due to a major traffic accident on the causeway leading to Miami Beach.

Finally arriving at the small Italian restaurant on the water, Horatio said, "Don't go by how this place looks on the outside because it is one of the best Italian restaurants in Miami."

"Oh, I think it looks very cozy! Food is usually better in places like this, as they tend to not worry so much about the outside and pay more attention to the product inside. My mouth is already watering!"

Entering the restaurant, they were greeted with a warm welcome from the host, "Lieutenant Caine, how are we this evening?"

"We are great, Ernesto, sorry we are a little late for our reservation, but we are looking forward to the good food."

The older Italian man looked sheepish smiled and said, "We give it our best effort Lieutenant. Follow me if you would please," as he led the couple to a small table in a more private area, looking out over the water.

"Will this table be satisfactory for the good Lieutenant and his lady?"

"Yes, thank you, it's perfect" said Horatio as Ernesto held the chair for Elle.

"You must come here often as they seem to know you, which tells me makes you a very good food critic for this place," said Elle.

"I come here whenever I crave Italian, which as you might have already gathered is quite often," Horatio smiled. _Elle made a mental note that this man loved Italian food._

As Horatio listened to Elle telling him about a humorous childhood experience, he thought the evening was passing too quickly as he found himself thoroughly enjoying their conversation as they finished the bottle of wine. After dessert, Horatio asked smiling as he looked into Elle's warm brown eyes, "Would you care to walk off our meal with a stroll on the beach?"

"Oh, I would. The evening breeze is making a walk very enticing," she smiled into his alluring blue eyes.

After Horatio paid the check, he took her hand and led her onto the sand, stopping momentarily for her to remove her sandals. The night was beautifully clear and a few stars were even visible in the dark, inky sky above them, even with the infringing lights of the city. They continued their easy conversation as they walked hand in hand, laughing at times, and also silent at times letting their eyes watch the waves as they rolled on shore.

Stopping, Horatio realized Elle was shivering. Quickly he removed his suit jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Elle turned and looked into his eyes, "Thank you Horatio. I did not realize it would be so cool near the water."

"You're welcome, Ma'am," Horatio responded as he put his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Now, _Horatio_….._I'm_ going to request that you drop the 'Ma'am business', I am not an old lady."

Horatio shyly dropped his head, but quickly looked up into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, just habit on my part when addressing a lady."

Horatio stole a glance to his watch and realized it was getting close to 11pm. "Umm…..I wish we could stay longer, but we better be walking back. I have to be at the lab early in the morning."

"You have to work on the weekends?" Elle replied.

"Crime does not recognize weekends or holidays, unfortunately," he answered sadly.

"Oh, I was going to ask you if you would like to go on a picnic Sunday afternoon, but if you are working, guess we can do it some other time."

Horatio could see the disappointment on her face as they had walked back to the restaurant parking lot and the light illuminated her face. "A picnic sounds wonderful to me. Don't count it out, let me see what I can do, ok?"

"Sounds good to me!" she replied.

The 45 minute drive back to her house seemed to fly by and before he knew it, they were standing at her front door.

"Umm…..do you have any boots?" Elle asked.

"Well, no I don't. I don't need them in my line of work," he smiled.

"I was thinking….if we go on our picnic Sunday, you will need to wear boots and jeans. You do own a pair of jeans, don't you?"

Horatio thought to himself, I do, I think, somewhere in the very furthest reaches of my closet.

"Sure."

Elle smiled at his answer, all she had seen him in was his finely tailored suits and she was allowing her mind to picture Horatio in boots and jeans. Unknowingly she let a small giggle escape.

With a feigned look of hurt he asked, "Now just what is so funny?"

"Nothing," she smiled.

Horatio took her hands in his and leaned over and kissed her cheek and told her he hoped he would see her Sunday and that he would text her early tomorrow with his answer.

"Horatio, thank you for a wonderful evening, it was the best I have had in a long time."

"Same here Elle. Sweet dreams."

Horatio's heart felt lighter as he drove to his condo.

Later that night, Elle had a difficult time closing her eyes for sleep as she kept looking and smiling at the rose on her nightstand, reliving the wonderful evening with Horatio.

Horatio looked over at the clock beside his bed, _2 am_ and he could not get his mind off of Elle. He had not felt like this in years, but it felt good. Before rolling over on his side for a couple hours sleep he thought, I _will _make time for a picnic Sunday….he thought, I have to._ Before sleep overtook him he made a mental note to go buy some boots, a couple of shirts and jeans tomorrow. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Before The Picnic**

Horatio pressed a familiar number on speed dial in his phone…"Hi Elle? How are you this Saturday morning?"

"Great, I am glad you feel rested."

"Listen, if your offer for a picnic is still good for tomorrow afternoon, I was able to work out my schedule to where I can make it."

"Calleigh offered to come in with the assurance I will cover for her sometime so, it was no problem."

"Be at your house at 11? Sure, sounds good. May I bring a bottle of wine?"

"You're sure you don't need me to bring anything else?"

"OK, sounds like a plan."

"I am going this afternoon to buy some boots, and other items so, I should be ready for whatever you have planned." Horatio smiled, but thought, _I wonder what she is planning?_

"See you tomorrow. I'll call later just to check if you might need me to pick up anything else, ok?"

Horatio chuckled, "Ok, till then."

_I can't remember when the last time I actually looked forward to going on a picnic,_ he thought.

Suddenly his cell phone vibrated, "Caine"

"Francis, what do you have for us?"

"OK, I'll grab Calleigh and the rest of the team and we'll meet you there in 15."

Horatio and Calleigh arrived at the scene where it turns out a young lady and her boyfriend were attacked and killed while parked on an overlook on the edge of the Glades.

"What have we got Frank? Horatio asked as he looked at the bodies in the car.

Just as Eric and Ryan drove up in a separate Hummer and stepped out of the vehicle, gunfire erupted from a stand of trees.

"Take cov…." Was all Horatio was able to scream as he was slammed against the couple's car.

"Horatio!" screamed Calleigh as she was standing next to him.

Frank looked over to where his friend slid down the side of the car and on to the ground holding his left arm. Calleigh was crouching beside him checking him over.

Frank dodged bullets whizzing overhead and crouching, made his way to the rear of the car to check on his friend.

"Horatio, you alright man?"

"Damn," Horatio cursed under his breath with a wince. "Still here with y'all, Frank. Just a flesh wound."

"Yeah, a flesh wound that is turning the sleeve of your shirt red!" answered Calleigh.

Eric and Ryan had joined with Frank and Calleigh in the firefight from their Hummer, and then Horatio rising up with Calleigh's help joined in, they pelted the trees with gunfire.

Horatio realized there had not been any return fire for a few minutes. "Hold your fire," he shouted at the others.

After waiting for a few minutes as they sat behind the cover of the vehicles, Frank slowly stood beside the car where the height of the roof gave him some protection.

Eric and Ryan made a run from their Hummer, anxious to check on Horatio.

Horatio slowly stood up, but leaned against the car and peered over the top. Satisfied whoever fired on them was gone, or dead, Eric retrieved his cell phone from his pants pocket and said, "Calling you a bus, H."

"No, I don't need one, it's just a graze!"

"H, you need to get checked out!" Eric retorted to his boss. "You always tell us we need to when we just get a scratch. I'm calling and I don't want to hear any more about it, ok?"

Frank joined in and agreed. "Horatio, just do this for us alright?"

Horatio scowled at his friend and brother-in-law and said, "Guess I don't have much choice, do I?"

They all answered in unison, "NO!" Even Ryan joined in.

The paramedics took a disgruntled Horatio with them, saying he needed to be checked out at the ER. But before they left, Horatio instructed his team to gather evidence and trace and see if they could determine why someone did not want them examining the scene.

"I'll come by Miami-Dade later H to pick you up. They shouldn't need to keep you," Eric said as the paramedics were helping Horatio into the ambulance.

The unhappy look Horatio gave him on that note made Eric chuckle. "I'll be ready to go when you get there," said Horatio.

At the ER, Horatio was sitting in an exam room waiting on the doctor when a familiar voice came from the other side of the curtain.

"Baby, what are you doing here? Chimed Alexx when she entered the room and saw Horatio propped up on the bed without his shirt on.

"Oh it is nothing Alexx, I don't really need to be here it's just a scratch."

"Well, you let me be the judge of that. Let's see what we have here," Alexx said as she lifted the gauze Horatio had been holding against his arm.

Alexx treated the wound and covered it with gauze and tape. "Now Horatio, I want you to clean this wound twice a day and apply this ointment when you do. I am also giving you a round of antibiotics to begin taking in the morning because I am going to give you a couple to take before you leave. Also I am giving you some pain medicine, you might need it tonight. Thank God it was just your arm, a couple inches to the right and we would have you in surgery."

"Thank you Alexx, I really appreciate it."

Alexx leaned over and gave Horatio a hug, "It is nice seeing you Sugar, but DON'T come see me at work again….at least not as a patient, you understand?"

"I'll do my best Alexx," grinned Horatio.

"Is someone coming to pick you up baby?"

"Eric is and I hope he is already out in the waiting area so, I can get back to the lab and see what they found at our crime scene after I left."

"Always back to work, huh," Alexx said as she shook her head.

"I have to Alexx, but I am taking tomorrow off, I have plans," he smiled and winked at her.

"Now you know you are going to have to share with me what is happening with you. Maybe it is time for another bar-b-q at our house. We haven't gotten together in over month and I really miss the team."

"Let me know Alexx, I never want to miss one of Henry's cook-outs."

As soon as Horatio sat up to put his shirt on his cell phone buzzed. Looking at the screen he saw it was Elle.

"Hi Sweetheart"

With that greeting, Alexx's ears perked up and her eyes watched Horatio's happy expression. Hmm….Alexx thought. Something is going on with this man and it is about time. Then she politely stepped out of the room.

"I'm fine Elle, just a scratch. How did you know about it?"

"Well, it doesn't take long for the media to find out about everything, does it?"

"Sure I'm still coming tomorrow, wouldn't miss it. Listen I'm about to leave the hospital…."

"Just precaution sweetheart, I did not even feel like I needed to come, but my team insisted."

"I'm going to the lab, then on to the store so I will call you when I get to the store and check with you about things you might need ok? Ok then, talk to you in later….bye."

Horatio had finished examining the evidence at the lab and decided that everything was on track so he called it a day, he needed to go shop for his picnic clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elle's and Horatio's Picnic**

It was 10:55 in the morning when Horatio arrived at the Toring house. As he began walking up the sidewalk, he heard Elle call to him from the stables. He turned, smiling as he observed her hurried steps.

"Horatio….wow, don't we look western! I love that shirt it brings out the blue in your eyes!" Elle commented as she approached him. "But where's your hat?" she giggled.

Putting his hands on his hips as he stopped, "I am not much of a hat man, ma'am," he replied chuckling.

Horatio had chosen to wear a deep sky blue small checked shirt with dark jeans, boot cut of course to go with his straight heeled distressed leather brown boots.

Horatio walked towards her and quickly thought, _there is nothing more beautiful than natural beauty and that was how he would describe Elle regardless of how she dressed._

"Thank you Sweetheart," Horatio said as they met and he gave her a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek."You look beautiful!"

"How is your arm?" Elle asked him.

"It's fine, just sore, is all."

"Well, I have our food already loaded onto our ride so, I'll put the bottle of wine you have brought in the cooler side," she said as she and Horatio walked to the stables.

As they walked, Horatio thought,_ guess she has an off road vehicle we'll ride in to the picnic location._

As they walked to the stables enjoying their conversation, Horatio was not aware that their "rides" were waiting on them.

Approaching the stables, Horatio glanced up from Elle and noticed two horses tied to a railing and it seemed they were walking straight for them. Suddenly it dawned on him what she had in mind as an "off-road vehicle."

Failing to hide his grimace, Elle said lightheartedly, "I chose two gentle riding horses for us as I didn't know if you had ever ridden a horse since you are originally from New York City."

Horatio looked down and twisted his sunglasses around in his hands and broke out in a deep chuckle and raising his head and tilting it to the side and looked at her said, "It's been a while…..actually I have not ridden since I was a teenager!"

"Well, at least you have ridden and know what to do," Elle giggled.

"Remains to be seen, Sweetheart, but I'm game," Horatio smiled.

_Elle noticed that Horatio seemed to mount a horse in just as fluid of a motion as he walked. He made it seem so natural._

Smiling at Horatio she asked, "Ready?"

"Here we go….giddy up," he said grinning broadly.

They rode at a gentle to slightly brisk pace toward the lake where Elle thought they would enjoy the shade of the area. They talked of the beauty of the land and laughed easily as they rode.

_To Elle it seemed Horatio rode as if he had been riding all of his life. Shaking her head as she watched him, she thought he always was at ease regardless of his circumstances. Just wish I could be that way._

They arrived at their spot, and dismounted their horses and connected the reins to a board on the ground to where the horses could move around and graze, but it would keep them from leaving.

Horatio helped unload the bags from the back of Elle's saddle along with an old quilt to spread on the ground. They selected the shade of a large, old oak tree where they had a beautiful view of the lake which was down a gentle slope.

"Have you worked up an appetite yet, Horatio," Elle asked as they spread the quilt on the ground.

"Starved….let me open the wine," he replied.

Soon Elle had their lunch out of the bags and spread on the quilt.

"I hope you like the menu," she said. "We have a few deviled eggs, and I _mean_ deviled if you know what I am saying," she winked. "I also made some potato salad and we have Italian bread and sliced rare roast beef with Muenster cheese. I also brought along some fresh grapes, strawberries and sliced mangos for dessert."

"My mouth is watering already," said Horatio as he offered her a glass of wine. _If she only knew it was her that suddenly made his mouth go dry as he gazed into her eyes._

They enjoyed their wine and began digging into the food. Horatio playfully fed Elle some pieces of cheese as he sliced.

After the meal, Horatio said, "Elle, I don't know when I have enjoyed a meal so much, it must be the company," he smiled.

"Thank you, Horatio. I have to agree, the company contributes a great deal from my point of view too!"

Horatio helped her gather the remnants of their lunch and place it in a plastic bag.

Elle settled into a comfortable position leaning her back against the tree. She motioned for Horatio to lie down beside her and put his head in her lap.

Horatio could feel the tension in his body slip away as she combed her fingers through his red locks and he closed his eyes and almost drifted to sleep. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Elle spoke.

"Horatio…." Elle called.

"Hmm..?" He answered.

"I need to talk to you about my father. I know he confessed to the murder, but I wanted you to know he is not a monster. He is the best father I could have. I….I know what he did was wrong, but I want you to understand why he did what he did."

Horatio opened his eyes and looked at Elle, "Sweetheart, I don't think he is a monster. He was so overwhelmed with the way those girls were treating you that he was driven to do what he did to bring you some relief. I understand that, I really do. It's just in a decent man's nature to protect women. I think the judge will take that into consideration, ok?"

Horatio noticed a single tear making its way down her cheek.

Rising to a sitting position in front of her, Horatio took her face in his hands and wiped the tear from her cheek and said, "Elle, you did nothing wrong. Do you understand? I understand why your father did what he did, believe me." She broke down crying as he held her in his arms.

"Shhhh….Sweetheart," Horatio said as he gently rubbed her back. He just allowed her to let it out thinking it would be best not to say any more, for he knew words were not what she needed now.

After a few minutes, Horatio sensed her release was coming to an end and pulled back from the embrace. "Sweetheart, everything will work out. I assure you….and I will be here for you," he smiled.

Horatio leaned in at that time and lightly kissed her and she kissed him back.

Elle looked into his beautiful blue eyes when they parted, and said, "Thank you Horatio, you don't know how I have worried about what you thought of all of this."

"Oh Elle….Sweetheart," he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

They continued to stay under the shade of the tree softly embracing and sharing sweet kisses as they talked of more pleasant subjects.

After a while, Horatio and Elle realized that they had better pack up and finish their ride as both began feeling stirrings deep inside and neither were sure yet of where their relationship was headed.

Approaching their horses, Horatio asked, "Where are we headed?"

"I thought I would show you around if you feel up to it," Elle replied.

"I lead on," he answered.

They rode for more than two hours before returning to the stables as the sun was beginning to get low in the sky.

One of the stable hands met them as they dismounted and took their horses inside to be fed and stabled.

"Oh my," Horatio commented as he was trying to get his land legs back again. He already realized the stiffness he felt in his lower back and legs.

"Elle, what have you done to me?" he said playfully laughing as she held his arm helping to steady him.

"It _has_ been a while since you rode, but I hate to tell you, it will be worse tomorrow," Elle said grinning at him.

"Oh no," Horatio moaned. "I have to be at the lab tomorrow, I just hope I can make it to my office."

They walked back to the house and she invited him in for some lemonade out on the patio followed by a delicious crab and pasta salad. They continued to enjoy each other's company as they watched the beautiful sunset over the field behind the house.

"Elle, I don't know when I have enjoyed an afternoon and evening more, thank you," Horatio said as he took her hand in his. Standing, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Oh Horatio," Elle said as they broke their kiss to breathe, "I love being with you."

"Sweetheart, I have to go, because if I don't leave now, I will be here until morning," he said with a deep husky voice as he gazed into her warm brown eyes.

She held his gaze and answered, "I wouldn't mind."

_Horatio trying to quell the turmoil in his heart came to his senses._

"Elle, sweetheart, let's take our time. It's not that I don't want you, I do, I would love to sweep you up in my arms right now and take you upstairs, but I want you to be sure and not just caught up in the moment, alright?"

_Elle frowned, but at the same time she couldn't love him anymore she thought to herself….she had never met a man like this. All the men in her past only wanted the physical aspect of a relationship and here is a man who cared for her totally._

Reluctantly breaking their embrace, Elle said, "Horatio I will be downtown tomorrow morning running some errands, would it be alright to call you and stop by the lab for a visit?"

"I would love you to do that, and I will treat you to lunch if it will work out for you."

"Oh yes, I should be through by then."

"Till tomorrow then?" Elle said.

"Till tomorrow Sweetheart," Horatio replied as he gave her another hug and light kiss before getting into his car.

After a cold shower when he got home, Horatio lay in bed that night and all he could think about was Elle as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Horatio woke the next morning to the buzzing of his alarm clock. _5:30 a.m. already, he said to himself as he slowly sat up and swung his legs off the bed and rubbed sleep from his face._

He stood and began to walk toward the bathroom, but found it very difficult. He groaned as he tried to put one foot in front of the other. He ached from his back down to his feet. _Well Caine he thought, you are not going to be able to walk into the lab in normal fashion. Someone will be bound to notice you gingerly creeping to avoid increasing the horrible aching from riding that horse all afternoon. Maybe he could arrive before anyone else and make it to his office, and surely it would get better during the day. _

Arriving in the parking garage at 6:45 a.m., he was about to get out of his car when he noticed Calleigh's Lexus pulling in. _Oh no he groaned, of all mornings why did she have to come in early!_

Walking to Horatio's car, Calleigh waited for him to open his door, thinking she would walk in to the lab with him.

He opened his door and said, "Morning Cal. Umm, why don't you go on in, there is something I need to do before I come in."

With a puzzled look, Calleigh said alright and that she would go in and get a pot of coffee started.

Relieved that she took his suggestion, Horatio began to slowly climb out of his car. Standing still momentarily before he attempted to walk, he began making his way to the door of the lab ever so slowly.

Suddenly, the door swung open revealing Calleigh. "I forgot something in my car!" Then she realized that Horatio was in some pain as he attempted to ease toward her.

"Handsome, what is wrong?" she asked as she quickly ran to his side and reached for his right arm, remembering his left was sore. "Are you hurt?"

"NO Cal, I am fine," he scowled at her concerned face.

"What happened to you yesterday?" Looking closely at his face she could not see any bruises or lacerations, thinking he might have been beaten up.

Horatio began laughing and replied, "I spent the whole afternoon yesterday on a horse!"

"YOU rode a HORSE?" Calleigh exclaimed before breaking into riotous laughter.

"Alright Cal, it's not THAT funny! I feel like I have been drug behind one instead of riding one."

"I'm sorry Handsome," she said as she attempted to keep a straight face.

"I just can't picture you on a horse!" she mused and couldn't help but giggle.

"If you would be so kind as to help me get to my office Cal before the others begin arriving, I would appreciate it. AND I do not want you to tell anyone about this, OK?"

They began slowly walking into the building together. "It is going to be hard for the team not to notice something is different with you H, since we are all CSI's and tend to notice every detail," Calleigh quipped.

"I plan on trying," he answered.

Walking to the break room, Calleigh wondered what or _who_ got Horatio on a horse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fork in the Road**

Weeks went by filled with a lunch here and there, and romantic dinners whenever Horatio could manage them with his work schedule. Love began to blossom between he and Elle, and his team noticed a more relaxed Horatio on the job. His steps were livelier and his disposition seemed mellower even toward criminals, it seemed to them that he no longer desired to pound them into the floor during interrogations.

There were also more rides and picnics between the two and on those occasions, Horatio had to keep his physical needs in check because he wanted to take time with Elle before they stepped into that intimate realm of a relationship.

Today Horatio and Elle planned to invite part of the team out for a ride and picnic. Calleigh and Eric both had accepted, with Calleigh being more excited than Eric because she grew up with horses whereas Eric had not been exposed to the equestrian world in his youth.

Horatio was hurrying to finish his breakfast and coffee before driving out to the stables, so he could arrive a little early and perhaps have a little time with Elle alone. He was dressed in a short-sleeve white and blue long ways striped casual shirt with dark indigo jeans and his boots, attire he was feeling more at ease in since getting to know Elle.

Locking his door and walking to his car, Horatio called Elle to let her know he was on his way. "Good morning Sweetheart, hope you are having a good start to the day."

"I'm just leaving my condo headed your way. Got everything ready for our picnic? I've got two bottles of wine and I made a pasta salad that I am bringing in my soft side cooler bag. I think with what you have made and this we will be in good shape."

"On my way, see you in a little while ok? Bye, Sweetheart."

Eric was starting out for Calleigh's house and called to let her know he was on his way. _Man, Eric thought, I hope I don't make a fool of myself on that horse. Even H is more familiar with riding than me!_

Horatio was about a mile out from the Torings when he suddenly saw black smoke rising over the trees in the direction which he was headed. A bad feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach as he pressed down on the accelerator harder. _Maybe the workers were burning limbs and trash he said to himself._ But as he got closer and was driving through the gate, his worse fears were realized….it was more than limbs burning, it was the Toring house!

Tires sliding to a stop on the dirt and rock, Horatio flung his door open and jumped out turning his head momentarily to see Elle running from the stables screaming.

"HORATIO…..my mother was inside taking a nap before lunch. I don't see her out here," she cried frantically.

Horatio grabbed her by both arms stopping her from going further toward the burning house which was quickly becoming engulfed in flames toward the left end.

Knowing Elle was too emotional to do it he punched in 911 on his cell phone. "This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine….we need fire trucks and paramedics at 8238 Newton Lane, I repeat 8238 Newton Lane, Toring Stables, residence in flames."

By this time, workers from the stables had run to them asking if everyone was out.

"NO…..my MOTHER IS STILL INSIDE!" sobbed Elle.

"Elle, Sweetheart, where is your mother's room located in the house?" screamed Horatio as he lightly shook her to get her to focus on his face. "Elle….ELLE, where is she?"

"Her….her room is in the upper back left corner of the house on the second floor," she sobbed.

Horatio looked to the stable foreman and said, "Keep her here….DO NOT let her leave, no matter what, you understand?"

The foreman responded, "Hey, where are you going? You can't possibly go in there," as Horatio began running for the door of the house.

The group stood around Elle, and watched anxiously as the red headed man broke out a window beside the door and disappeared into the house which was becoming more engulfed in wicked flames.

Eric and Calleigh could see the smoke as they approached the house and suddenly stopped their teasing of each other over riding horses.

"Eric, look! The house is on fire!" Calleigh exclaimed in shock.

Eric increased speed to the house and abruptly stopped beside Horatio's car. Both he and Calleigh jumped out and ran to the group, noticing Elle sobbing and half collapsing in a big man's arms.

"Elle, where is Horatio?' Eric shouted as he reached for her arm.

"He….he ran into the house…..to try to find my…my….mother," she sobbed as she looked into Eric's eyes.

"Where was he headed? Do you know?"

"Upstairs….back left corner of the house."

Eric turned to run toward the house when Calleigh grabbed his arm, "Eric, what are you doing?"

"H may need help! I've got to go help him."

"Eric, I can hear the sirens coming…..please wait….let trained firemen help," screamed Calleigh frantically as she did not want to lose Eric too, if Horatio didn't make it out.

"I have to go Calleigh….stay with Elle."

Eric ran to the house and entered through the window Horatio had broken out.

Smoke was heavy inside the burning structure and it was limiting Eric's vision.

"H, where are you….H? He shouted over the loud roar.

Not receiving an answer, he saw the stairs leading to the second floor on his right. Covering his mouth with a handkerchief, Eric slowly made his way up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs and looking to the left he saw a massive pile of lumber and materials down toward the end of the hall with flames behind it. He thought he could vaguely make out a head and an arm sticking out of the edge of the pile.

He screamed, which caused him to almost double over coughing as he ran toward the pile, "H! H!"

Falling to his knees, Eric saw Horatio partially under the pile and he grabbed his arm attempting to pull his friend out, but he soon realized he needed to get some of the debris off of him first. Struggling to lift the boards he felt them suddenly get lighter and turning to his left he saw a fireman helping him lift. Together they managed to free Horatio and pull him out. Two other firemen brought a body board with them and strapped Horatio to it to carry him out.

Eric quickly turned to look back at the flames now reaching the pile as the other fireman guided him out of the house by holding onto his right arm.

Once outside, the firemen carried Horatio to the waiting paramedics. Calleigh rushed over to Horatio to check on his condition and was concerned when she saw a huge gash on the side of his head and was lying so still. His face was dark with soot from the fire and she looked up at the paramedics as they frantically placed an oxygen mask on his face. She stepped back and let them begin helping him.

Turning her attention back to the front of the house, she saw Eric emerge with a fireman and was relieved that he was walking out and not being carried out. The firemen quickly sat Eric down away from the house and placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

Elle was frantic running toward Horatio on the stretcher, until Calleigh stopped her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Elle, let them work on him ok? We have to give them room to do their job," although she was just as concerned about him as Elle.

Elle just sobbed and pressed against Calleigh as she watched them working on Horatio.

"I am so sorry, so sorry Horatio…._please, please_ be alright." Elle kept repeating over and over again.

"He is strong Elle, he will make it," Calleigh quietly said as she hoped she was right.

Eric had recovered enough to walk over to where they were standing and looked at Calleigh behind Elle's back and slowly shook his head no. Calleigh held Elle tighter, wondering how her fragile psyche would handle losing her mother and what had happened to Horatio.

"Elle," Eric quietly whispered as he approached her side looking down to the ground as he called her name.

"Elle, we could not reach your mother, Horatio tried, but some of the house collapsed on him, but it was futile as the flames had already engulfed that end of the upstairs. I am sorry"

Elle turned away from Calleigh toward Eric at that news and suddenly her knees buckled under her, but Eric caught her before she reached the ground.

A second ambulance had arrived at the scene and Eric called the paramedics to Elle, "She fainted from shock and needs help."

They placed Elle on a gurney and carried her to the ambulance.

Eric walked over to the paramedics who were loading Horatio into the other ambulance and inquired about his condition.

"His blood pressure is too low….he has a nasty gash on the left side of his head and has breathed in way too much toxic smoke. We understand that he was buried under debris, so there may be some broken bones, but once we get him to Miami General, they will be able to tell you more," the paramedic told Eric and Calleigh.

"He is a police officer make sure they understand who is coming in, ok?" Calleigh added.

"Yes ma'am, we know who he is and I can assure you he will be taken right in when we get there," one of the paramedics answered.

Eric told the other paramedics to take Elle to Miami General where Horatio was being taken.

Both ambulances drove off on their journey to the hospital.

Calleigh turned to Eric and said, "Hey, I'll drive Horatio's car to the hospital and be there right after he arrives, ok?"

Eric agreed and told her he would talk to the fire battalion chief about the fire and what had happened and would come to the hospital later.

When Calleigh arrived at the hospital, Alexx greeted her as she walked into the ER.

"Alexx, I am so glad you are on duty. Have you had a chance to find out anything about Horatio?"

"Sugar, two doctors are working on him now, I can't tell you anything, but I am going back and see what is going on. Stay here in the waiting area and I will get back as soon as possible."

"Alexx, they brought in Elle Toring too, do you know how she is doing?"

"She is ok physically, but she is unconscious with shock still right now, baby. I understand she lost her mother in a house fire? And our brave Horatio risked his life to try and save her?"

"Yes, Alexx I'm afraid so," Calleigh answered.

"That is so sad," Alexx replied.

"I think we will keep her sedated for a while to allow her mind to recover, but let me go check on our boy."

Calleigh sat down knowing all she could do was wait for news on his condition, but she knew Horatio was in good hands with Alexx.

After about 2 hours, Eric arrived in the waiting room and was anxious for news on Horatio and Elle.

Calleigh told him all she knew, which wasn't much and told him that Alexx would come tell them more when she could.

After another 45 minutes Alexx approached them in the waiting room and sat down by Calleigh after giving Eric a warm hug.

"Sugar, Horatio breathed in a ton of toxic smoke and it damaged the lining of his lungs. He is in ICU on a ventilator to give his lungs time to heal. He also has a small fracture in one of his middle vertebrae in his back."

Alexx saw the alarm in Calleigh's face and quickly took her hand and said, "It's not as serious as it sounds, the fracture, he will need to wear a back brace for a while and go to physical therapy for a few weeks, but it will heal. He also has a mild concussion which is understandable given the gash on the side of his head, but it is not dangerous. So what I am saying is that it could have been a lot worse."

"How long will H need to be on a ventilator, Alexx?" Eric asked.

"A few days, maybe no more than four, we'll have to wait and see baby. Horatio is a strong man and a fighter, I think he will come out of this, it will just take time."

"So you don't think the fracture did any permanent damage?" Calleigh asked.

"No sugar, it didn't. The hardest thing will be making Horatio do what is necessary to get over it….if you know what I mean. Someone is going to have to see that he completes the physical therapy….THAT will be most important for his recovery."

"Well, a taskmaster I can be," replied Calleigh.

Alexx winked at her and said, "I have no doubt!"

**One week later**_ – _

Elle had recovered enough, with the help of her older sister from Kentucky who had flown down to Miami to care for her, to leave the hospital. Before leaving though, she had to stop by Horatio's room to check on how he was doing this morning and tell him of her plans.

"Elle," Horatio said as he was just getting settled back in his bed from a short outing down the hall with the therapist. "Sweetheart, they are releasing you this morning?"

Elle looked at Horatio with sad eyes, wondering if she would be able to tell him her plans. "Yes….they will let me check out as long as I am under my sister's care."

"Amanda, take good care of Elle for me," Horatio weakly smiled.

"I will Horatio and thank you is not enough to say for all you tried to do, but thank you so much and I hope you will be able to soon go home too," Amanda replied.

Horatio with anger etched on his weary face, just looked down toward his feet and slightly blushed, but quietly replied, "It just wasn't enough."

"Horatio, you are my hero, no one could have saved our mother, I realize that, but not many would have put their lives in danger trying," Elle quickly told him as she had taken his hand in hers.

Sensing they needed privacy, Amanda said her goodbyes to Horatio and stepped out into the hallway.

Still holding his hand, Elle began, "Horatio, there is no easy way to say this, but I am going home with Amanda to Kentucky in a few days. I have to. I can't stay here after what has happened. I don't want to leave _you_ really I don't….I….am just going to need constant care to help me mentally get over all that has happened in recent months. You have been there for me so much, but now you must concentrate on yourself and getting back to your job, your life. I would only be a burden to you and it would not help me recover. Do you understand?"

Horatio felt tears well in his eyes as he stared up at Elle standing by his bed with tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

He pulled his hand away from hers and motioned for her to lean down over him. Tenderly he pressed her into his chest and held her as his tears ran down his cheeks into her soft brown hair and with a soft, choking voice he said, "Sweetheart, I want what is best for you, that's all that matters. I understand why you feel like you can't stay….I do." Easing her up off his chest, he wiped her tears and said, "It will be best for you Elle, I know Amanda can help you and you need each other now, just promise you will call me now and then and let me know how you are doing, ok?"

"I will….Horatio I love you." And she let him go and ran out the door.

Horatio lay there for some time after Elle left trying to imagine his life without her.


End file.
